heroes_and_villiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Bo Peep
Bo Peep is a character in the Toy Story series. She was the tritagonist of Toy Story, a supporting character in Toy Story 2, ''a minor character in ''Toy Story 3 ''and the deuteragonist of ''Toy Story 4. She is a toy shepherd with a trio of sheep and Woody's love interest. She is voiced by Annie Potts. History Toy Story Bo Peep is the tritagonist of the first Toy Story movie. She is used by Andy Davis in the beginning. The day later, she grabs Woody to thank him about watching the sheep. The next day, Bo Peep alerts Buzz Lightyear to avoid falling out. That evening when Woody knocks over Buzz, the toys get angry. Bo Peep attempts to stop the angry toys, but Andy makes them freeze. The next day, Bo Peep and the other toys are surprised that Woody and Buzz are taken away by Sid. Woody tricked the toys when attempting to get to Andy's house by imitating Buzz Lightyear. The next day, she and the other toys are being moved to a new home. Bo Peep feels happy why Woody is reunited with Andy again. Toy Story 2 Bo Peep returns in Toy Story 2, this time she is a minor supporting character. She is seen in the beginning again. She explains that Andy can take him with or without his hat. After that, Bo Peep is surprised that Al takes away Woody for repair in his office. It is unknown if Bo Peep escorted with the other toys. The day after Jessie is rescued, Bo Peep and the other toys are happy Woody is back home. Toy Story 3 Bo Peep appears briefly in Toy Story 3. She is seen the movie's beginning. She only appears in Andy's childhood. It is revealed that sometime between the second and third films, she was given away. Woody is still heartbroken over losing her. Toy Story 4 Bo Peep will return in Toy Story 4 and she will reunite with Woody, Buzz, Jessie and the other toys and meet Trixie, Mr. Pricklepants, Buttercup, Dolly and Chuckles. Gallery Bo Peep/Gallery Trivia * Bo Peep is a reference to the fairy tale The Shepherdess and the Chimney Sweep by Danish author Hans Christian Andersen. This story was also about toys in a child's room coming to life when no one is looking. * Originally, Woody's girlfriend in the first Toy Story was supposed to be a Barbie doll instead of Bo Peep, but Mattel refused to license the character to Disney. However, after the success of Toy Story (and boost in sales for Mr. Potato Head and other featured toys), Mattel gave Disney permission to have Barbie dolls in Toy Story 2 and 3''. * Even though she belongs to Molly, Bo Peep has been considered to be one of Andy's toys - being played with by Andy and even being labeled as "Andy's Toys" on a bonus feature on the 2005 ''Toy Story 1 and 2''DVDs. * Bo Peep is a playable character on ''Toy Story Racer. * Bo Peep is the only porcelain doll in Toy Story. * She was renamed Betty in the Latin American dub. * Many fans were disappointed that she was excluded from the main events of Toy Story 3, despite appearing on a teaser poster. Bo Peep's shrinking role in the series after the first film is explained in The Art of Toy Story 3. Bo Peep was among the main cast of the first film as a voice of female reason and was not Andy's toy, but a porcelain lamp in Molly's bedroom. When traveling with the main characters, Bo could easily "shatter into a million pieces" whilst doing dangerous stunts. Due to being unable to find a believable spot in the story, Bo Peep only appears at the beginning and end of Toy Story 2. Bo Peep was ultimately written out of Toy Story 3, due to the fact Molly and Andy wouldn't want her anymore, and emblematic of the losses the toys have had over time. She also was written out due to the belief that Andy probably wouldn't have anything to say about her when he gives the other toys to Bonnie at the third film's end. A last technical reason, which might be true, Bo Peep was written out of Toy Story 3 was that she would not have been able to survive the incinerator scene due to being made of porcelain and she would easily burn and they didn't want to make the Bo Peep fans sad. * There was an actual Bo Peep toy released by Thinkway in 2000 to promote the release of Toy Story 2. However, unlike Bo Peep in the film, the "real" Bo Peep was made of plastic rather than from porcelain. * In the infamous Black Friday reel, she actually was the first to accuse Woody of deliberately throwing Buzz out of the window, and also participates in having Woody being thrown off the bed (and later, thanks to Slinky, out of the window). She might have felt terrible for her actions after they found out that Woody was gone. In addition, she sounded slightly different in this version, sporting a Southern Belle accent provided by Kath Soucie. Category:Characters Category:Toy Story characters Category:Females Category:Dolls Category:In love Category:Heroines Category:Objects Category:Toys Category:Andy's Toys Category:Bonnie's Toys Category:Pixar characters Category:Disney characters